Mírame
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Sólo quería que esos ojos negros lo volviesen a mirar fijamente, no importaba ninguna otra, sólo ella. "Kikyo vuelve a ser mi novia". Tan concentrado estaba en ello que no sé daba cuenta de cómo lo veía su mejor amiga. Un Two-Shot que se me ocurrió de una bofetada como de costumbre, denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Mírame**

Disclaimer: InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, (si fuera así ciertas personitas estarían juntas hace tiempo), sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Caminaba a zancadas por los pasillos de la gran preparatoria, miles de miradas se clavaban en él pero estaba seguro que la mirada que él quería no lo observaba, siguió su camino tal vez si se iba a su salón a pensar un rato, aunque posiblemente no fuese buena idea. Escuchó más de un suspiro femenino, un escalofrío lo recorrió, ni con ese humor lo dejaban en paz, apresuró su paso sin prestar mucha atención a la chica que estaba dándole la espalda guardando sus libros en un casillero grisáceo y a las otras dos que estaban hablando de quien supiese que idioteces mientras esperaban a su amiga, eso no le importaba demasiado, ahora lo importante era desaparecer antes de que sus fans lo encontraran y claro pensar otro plan para reconquistar a la chica de cabellera negra, larga y lacia.

Mientras tanto la azabache seguía guardando sus libros en su casillero buscando algo irritada el maldito libro de matemáticas, atrás suyo una castaña y una chica de ojos vede jade hablaban animadamente, sinceramente no les aprestaba ni la más mínima atención, también había escuchado los suspiros de todas las chicas que se encontraban en ese pasillo. Con sus esperanzas por los suelos, suspiró, pasó con rapidez su mano derecha en todo el interior de la caja metálica, inmediatamente sintió una punzada en la palma de la mano, mucho importancia no le dio, al azar eligió y sacó un libro que, milagrosamente, tenía la tapa roja y con letras doradas tenía escrito, en el frente de la tapa, la palabra 'MATEMATICAS', cerró su, por ahora, amado casillero y se giró quedando frente a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa en los labios y su libro entre sus blancas y pequeñas manos.

-¡Minna! ¿De qué hablan?-preguntó la chica de ojos color chocolate.

-De la posible nota que nos pudimos sacar en el examen de Física y Química.-dijo la castaña.

-¿Ex…examen?- inquirió la azabache al borde de un colapso.-¿Es broma, no Sango?-advirtió esperanzada.

-Sango no bromea, Kagome, me parece que hoy o dentro de esta semana tendrás el examen.-comento la pelirroja pensativa.

-¡¿Por qué Ayame?!- exclamó horrorizada.

-A todos los demás cursos ya les han dado ese examen, y pues falta tu curso y el de Rin.-concordaron divertidas ambas chicas.

-Con lo bien que va.-suspiró decepcionada, aunque inmediatamente una sonrisita apareció en su rostro.- ¡Ya sé! Le pediré al enamorado que me ayudé, ¡Si eso are!- festejo feliz de la vida.

-Hablando del rey de Roma.-dijo la castaña con fastidio.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió confundida.

-Hace poco pasó por acá, no se veía nada contento.-aseguró la chica de ojos color verde jade.

-¡Oh! Mejor me voy a buscarlo, ¡Sayonara minna!- exclamó al ya doblar en una esquina del pasillo y desaparecer.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, "no se veía nada contento" recordó, claro que no lo estaría, seguramente su plan había vuelto a fallar pero… ¿No podía dejar ese tema por la paz? Pues no, obviamente no podía y eso la ponía mal, más que nada triste, aunque ya los consejos que le debía dar a su mejor amigo ya los había dado, ahora sólo le quedaba ponerse al margen de las cosas, observar calladamente, como él mismo había dicho. Entro a su salón con cautela, estaba casi vació pese a que dentro de poco empezarían las clases, sintió otra vez una punzada en la mano pero aun así siguió con su camino, miró divertida como un conocido pelinegro descansaba en su banco, tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, sonrió alegre y, sin percatarse de que su mirada quedo clavada en él, se le acerco sin hacer ningún ruido posible, se puso atrás del chico y con una sonrisa maliciosa le tapó los ojos con mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra sostenía su libro.

-¿Quién soy?-pregunto al fingir la mejor voz que pudo, quería imitar la voz de _ella._

-Una chica tonta y fea que siempre me molesta.-dijo burlonamente al agarrar la pequeña mano y sonreír ladinamente.-Es decir tú, Kagome.-finalizó al mirar para arriba y ver unos enojados ojos chocolates.

-Inuyasha no arruines el juego.-dijo enojada al hacer un gracioso puchero.-Me dijeron que andabas con tu cara de perro gruñón.-se burló la azabache al sentarse en su lugar, en frente del ambarino.

-¿Quién no lo estaría con ese maldito examen de matemáticas?-cuestiono enojado, mejor desviar el tema antes de que empezara.

-¡¿Examen?!-grito horrorizada por segunda vez en el día.

-¿Qué acaso no era por eso que tienes ese libro?-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No.-dijo antes de caerse en el piso al estilo anime.

-Ya calma, te ayudaré como siempre.-soluciono el chico con tranquilidad.

En ese preciso momento la campana sonó, un ruido molesto y odioso hizo que todos los alumnos entraran a sus respectivos salones, pero en el salón de ciertas personitas pocos eran los alumnos que habían ido ese día, la razón: examen de matemáticas. El profesor entrego las hojas y luego se dirigió a su escritorio sentándose en la silla tras este.

-¡Tienen toda la hora para entregarme el examen! ¡Pero si los veo asiendo de las suyas les pongo un lindo y grande cero!-advirtió el hombre malhumorado.

Y así, con el maldito reloj en su contra, todos los alumnos empezaron con el fastidioso cuestionario de preguntas y cálculos, y ciertamente de todas esas personas la que más mal la estaba pasando era esa pequeña azabache que dentro de poco saldría histéricamente llorando del salón o mínimo gritando un "¡no entiendo nada!". Faltaba poco para que tocaran el timbre y que tuvieran que entregar la hoja, la pobre Higurashi cada tanto se rascaba la cabeza con el lápiz fingiendo recordar algo con poca seguridad, aunque en realidad con su lápiz hacía pequeñas letras mostrando a su compañero de atrás cuales respuestas no sabía, y, el muy inteligente Taisho, le decía las respuestas sin que se percatasen los demás, claro está que el primero de entregar la hoja y macharse de la habitación fue el pelinegro, y la penúltima en terminar fue la chica de ojos color chocolate.

-Profesor terminé.-anunció feliz la joven al entregar la hoja sin saber cómo en realidad se encontraba, así como tampoco sabía cómo estaba la parte inferior de la blusa del uniforme y su pollera, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida e irse con su amigo que la esperaba afuera.

-Señorita Higurashi, espere un momento.-dijo el hombre con un tono extraño en la voz, ¿preocupación y miedo? Si eso era, pero antes de que la chica dijera algo cayó inconsciente en el suelo dejando al descubierto su mano derecha de cual salía mucha sangre.

Y en un parpadeo el chico de ojos color ámbar, con mucha preocupación, entro en el curso viendo a su amiga tirada en el suelo, pálida, y sin la necesidad de que el profesor le dijera alzo de forma nupcial a la muchacha llevándola lo más rápido posible a la enfermería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó lentamente, estaba recostada sobre una camilla blanca, ¿Dónde estaba? Sólo recordaba a ver sentido una gran punzada en su mano derecha seguida del extraño líquido caliente, luego todo se volvió negro y chocó contra, posiblemente, el piso.

-¿Ya te despertaste?-dijo una voz con un tono preocupado.

-Inu.-susurro ella antes de sonreír de una forma casi imperceptible.- ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo al acodarse mejor en su lugar.

-En la enfermería, ¿Me quieres decir cómo demonios no te diste cuenta que tenías un tremendo corte en la mano?-cuestiono el enojado.-Idiota perdiste mucha sangre y ahora pareces un vampiro de lo pálida que estas.-le regaño.

Se quedó callada, llevo su mano derecha frente a su vista viendo la venda que cubría la mayor parte de su palma, casi la mano completa.- ¿Tan grande fue el corte?-pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

-Así es niña.-dijo de repente una mujer mayor de cabello largo y canoso.-Pero tranquila ya te cure, ahora sólo descansa.-dijo la enfermera de 60 años.

-Yo me quedare contigo no te preocupes.-le calmo el ambarino al ver los nervios de su amiga.-Cuando estés mejor te llevare a tu casa.-sentenció el chico con serenidad.

-Pero… ¿Y las clases?-cuestiono preocupada.

-Es cosa de darles una nota y listo, además no tengo ganas de aguantar a Totosai.-dijo molesto el joven.

Sonrió al ver la cara del chico junto a ella, no podía creerse que ese tonto ya estuviese en cuarto año como ella. En ese preciso momento desvió su mirada encontrándose con la del Taisho, se veía enojado, más frustrado, se puso sería y mentalmente se preparó para lo que vendría encima de sí misma, mejor dicho lo que se echaba sobre sí misma.

-Podrías llevarla al cine, luego a tomar algo y a la noche a un restorán.-aconsejo ella con un tono neutro.

-Como si fuese a aceptar.-dijo el sarcástico.-Sabes que esta fuera de mi alcance que eso suceda.-recordó frustrado más para sí que para la muchacha.

-Lo sé, yo te lo dije ¿Recuerdas? Pero ya que eres tan terco y no te rindes, a mi mala suerte, debo ayudarte.-dijo con deje de molestia pero su rostro mostraba una gran alegría, todo lo contrario a lo que decían sus ojos.

El chico solo se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada haciéndose el ofendido, escucho una pequeña risa provenir de su "enemiga mortal", gruñó y la fulmino con la mirada, ella solamente le saco la lengua de forma alegre y luego trataba de evitar reírse, mejor se ponía a mirar la ventana, si no le prestaba atención se callaría, la conocía perfectamente y más aun ese carácter que poseía. Se sorprendió al ver, a una chica de piel blanca, pelo largo y negro, ojos negros, y vestida con el uniforme, pasando por ese pasillo.

-Em…Kagome…yo….-balbuceó al mirar a su amiga, la vio asentir para luego desviar la mirada.

-Está bien pero….ven a buscarme para el segundo receso.-dijo con un tono extraño, ¿tristeza? ¿enojo? Una combinación de ambos.

-E…eso are.-dijo al salir como alma que lleva el diablo de ese lugar.

-Lo debes querer mucho.-dijo la enfermera más joven.

-Ese chico es un terco.-comento la mujer mayor.

-Kaede-sama no diga eso, y si Mayu-chan lo quiero, y pese a todo es mi mejor amigo, por eso le ayudo a reconquistar a Miko-san, él la quiere mucho.-dijo con la voz quebrada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se habían escapado, y al chico muy poco le importo sólo por el simple hecho de que la pelinegra acepto salir con él, y si… ¡Era la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra!. Ahora se encontraban en la plaza que estaba a unas cuadras de la preparatoria, estaban felices caminando de la mano por el lugar, sin tener noción del tiempo, sin acordarse de que debían volver a cierto lugar para no ser suspendidos, sin el ambarino recordar que su mejor amiga estaba en la enfermería, esperándolo mientras recuperaba las fuerzas que había perdido.

Faltando poco para que empezara el tercer receso, una azabache esperaba ansiosa que el joven e inteligente Inuyasha Taisho entrara por la puerta de la enfermería, con esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre tenía y con esa mirada que te decía que era mucho mejor que los demás, y la acompañase hasta su casa. Escucho sonar por segunda vez la campana, echó un suspiro, se levantó y salió de la camilla de sábanas blancas, fijo su vista en el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes del lugar, dentro de poco finalizaría la jornada y ella aun ahí.

-Kaede-sama.-llamó con un tono de voz decepcionado.

-¿Quieres que entregue la nota?-cuestiono la anciana mujer, la azabache sólo asintió.-Bien no hay problema pero dime ¿Con quién te iras?-se preocupó la enfermera.

-Iré sola, no se preocupe no me pasara nada.-afirmo con una alegre sonrisa.

-No puedo decirte que esperes porque sé que no lo aras.-confirmo al ver los ojos tristes de la niña.- En todo caso te aconsejo que guardes reposo, y mañana a primera hora te vayas al hospital, no es nada para preocuparse pero es mejor ser precavido.-dijo la sabia mujer o más bien ordeno.

-¡Hai!-exclamo la chica de ojos chocolates.

Ya con un poco de alivio salió de aquel lugar dirigiéndose a su casillero y, con mucha precaución, adentro su mano sana sacando sus cosas y el uniforme de emergencias, miro a todos lados buscando el baño de mujeres y cuando lo encontró, entró allí sin perder el tiempo, rápidamente se cambió y salió, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida. Un rato después llego a su casa, entró y se dirigió a su habitación, agradecía que no estuviera nadie en esos momentos, busco una remera y una pollera y se cambió para luego echarse en su cama a dormir un momento, no le vendría a mal una siestecita, ¿verdad?.

* * *

**End part 1.**

**Advance part 2.**

-¿Dónde está?-inquirió al recuperar el aire perdido.

-Ya se fue.-dijo la mujer con seriedad.-Tú y yo debemos hablar.-dijo más seria aun.

¡Se había olvidado! Estaba seguro que ella no lo perdonaría, ¡Qué tonto!

-Lo siento.-dijo él pero ella ni le contesto.

* * *

**Asta aquí a llegado la primera parte o capitulo del two-shot, espero que les aya gustado, la segunda y última parte (Según como salga) la publicaré dentro de poco.**

**Por favor comenten :D**

**Desde ya, ¡GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!**

**¡Sayonara minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mírame**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, (si fuera así ciertas personitas estarían juntas hace tiempo), sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

La chica blanquecina y de mirada frívola no había querido acompañarlo, el no insistió tampoco porque bien sabido era que su ex y su mejor amiga se llevaban peor que perro y gato, pese a eso la azabache lo ayudaba a volver con Kikyo, suspiró, siguiendo con su carrera y agradeciendo mentalmente que ningún profesor estuviera en la puerta. No saludo, sólo entro de una sola vez, quedo estático al no encontrar a la azabache en ninguna parte de la enfermería, miró con ojos confundidos y preocupados a la anciana que se encontraba escribiendo algunas cosas en una ficha para luego guardarla, poco le importo ser el centro de atención de las enfermeras que estaban allí en el momento en el que se acercó a la mujer canosa.

-¿Dónde está?-inquirió al recuperar el aire perdido.

-Ya se fue.-dijo la mujer con seriedad.- Tú y yo debemos hablar.-dijo más seria aún.

-Eso puede esperar debo alcanzarla.-sentenció a punto de irse.

-Es importante porque tiene que ver con Kagome.-le detuvo molesta.-Además ya es la salida no la alcanzaras más.-dijo al estar sentada en una silla blanca.

El chico solo suspiro, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a quedar frente a la anciana, después de todo como la mujer lo había dicho ya no alcanzaría más a su amiga y seguramente estaría furiosa con él es decir ¡Se había olvidado! Estaba seguro que ella no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, ¡Qué tonto! Y si ella no le dirigía la palabra por lo que quedase del año lo tendría bien merecido.

Se escabullo en su salón recogiendo sus cosas para poder retirarse, no lo habían descubierto y no tenía intenciones de que lo hicieran, miró atentamente el pasillo antes de salir por el a todo lo que le daban sus pies, debía arreglar las cosas con la azabache. Había corrido muy rápido, estaba que respiraba entrecortadamente frente una casa que le era muy familiar, la anciana canosa le había dado una reprimenda de aquellas y le había hecho sentir mucho más culpable si cabía, y conociendo a la chica estaría hecha una furia, o en caso contrario estaría triste y le miraría con "comprensión" y no le prestaría atención por varios días, hasta meses, lo ignoraría por completo; tocó la puerta y espero, casi inmediatamente un chico azabache le atendió.

-¡Inu-onii-chan!-exclamo feliz el niño de 12 años.- ¿As venido a hacer la tarea con onee-chan?-inquirió inocentemente.

-Emm… claro, eh venido a eso.-dijo nerviosamente el pelinegro.

-Pues pasa, Kagome está en su habitación y no ha salido de ahí.-comento el niño al cerrar la puerta al ya estar su "_hermano"_ dentro de la casa.

-¿De verdad?- fue lo único que atino a decir el chico.-Bueno, subiré a verla.-anuncio antes de perderse al subir las escaleras.

Se sentía desganada, sin fuerzas, era como estar acostada sobre el aire y la tristeza que se le implanto en el pecho, más precisamente en el corazón, no la ayudaba en nada. Ahora el cuerpo le pesaba y no sentía la mano, la enfermera Kaede le había dicho que aunque no era grave lo de su accidente fuera al hospital mañana, y si, si no mejoraba tendría que ir aunque no quisiera. Tocaron la puerta un par de veces, con un tono muy bajo en la voz, exclamo un _"¡pase!"_, creyendo que se trataba de su madre, o de su hermano Sota, o del abuelo, escuchó como la puerta se abría y alguien daba algunos pasos entrando en su habitación para luego volver a cerrar la blanca puerta con cuidado, había silencio, mucho y molesto, ¿esto era normal? Si tan sólo no estuviera de espaldas a la puerta. Sintió como el espacio restante en su cama se hundía al momento que el individuo se sentó a su lado, esto era…

-Fui un idiota, debes de odiarme, ¿no Kagome?-cuestiono en un suspiro.

Ella se sorprendió, no pensó que fuese _él_ y era entendible, ¡Se olvidó de ella! Aunque ahora, aparentemente, había venido a verla y a disculparse. Con su mejor sobre esfuerzo humano logro hablar con normalidad.- De eso no tengo duda.-dijo ella con un tono extraño.- Pero no por eso te iré a odiar, te conozco bastante bien para hacerlo.-trato de consolar ella.

-¿Te sentís bien?- inquirió preocupado el ambarino.

-Claro.-respondió ella con dificultad muy bien disimulada.

-Perdóname.-pidió él.

-…

-Kagome.-dijo preocupado.-Lo siento.-dijo él pero ella ni le contesto.-Oye.-llamo un poco sentido.

-Te dije que no tienes que preocuparte, no pasa nada.-contestó ella finalmente.- Ne-ne ¿Vamos a ir mañana al parque? Recuerda que sólo está más despejado los sábados.-dijo ella pensativa.

-Sobre eso….mañana tengo una cita con Kikyo.-anuncio apenado.-Pero si quieres podemos ir el fin de semana que viene.-sugirió el chico al mirar a la chica que estaba acostada en la cama.

-Lo sabía.-pensó decepcionada.- Esta bien, pero más te vale que el fin de semana no me dejes plantada.-bromeo con aquella alegría que en ese momento pedía a gritos desde lo más adentro de su ser.

-Vale, vale.-dijo el feliz de que ella no se enojara.-¿Cómo esta esa mano? Kaede me dijo que mañana tienes que ir al hospital a que te examinen.-recordó, el aire se tensó.

-Bien.-fue lo único que atinó a decir.-Inu tengo sueño.-dijo ella con tono de ensueño.

-Entendí, hasta luego.-dijo extrañado para luego salir de la habitación y de la casa familiar.

¡ERA UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! La había lastimado y bien grande, si estuviera enojada aunque sea un poco lo miraría fijamente con los ojos hechos llamas o fríos como el hielo, pero cuando no era así, cuando le negaba su mirada era el significado de sólo una cosa, estaba triste mucho. Llego a su casa sin saludar a nadie, subió al segundo piso doblando en un pasillo hasta llegar en su habitación entrar en ella y echarse en su cama, observaba fijamente al techo de la alcoba, estaba reflexionando, había decepcionado a su mejor amiga durante todo el tiempo que su relación con Kikyo Miko había durado, y hoy también había vuelto a fallarle, aunque así ella seguía a su lado cuando más de una vez tuvo la excusa para irse y dejarlo.

-Es muy buena conmigo.-pensó al sacar su primera conclusión.-Soy un idiota.-afirmo con desgano.

Con tan sólo imaginar la mirada que en esos momentos ella seguramente había puesto algo dentro de él se ponía tenso y sentía como si ese algo se agrietara en cuestión de segundos, odiaba con todo su ser esa mirada triste que ella ponía y más aún si el culpable era él, comparando aquella mirada furiosa con la triste que poseía prefería mil veces que la azabache lo observara con esa mirada frívolamente furiosa que con la otra que aseguraba que en cualquier momento lloraría.

-Si comparas que mirada prefieres más entre la de Miko y Kagome, elegirías a Kagome.-le anuncio su "querida" conciencia.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión.-critico molesto el ambarino.

-No es una opinión es la verdad que te la tiro en la cara.-dijo orgullosa esa voz.

Solamente suspiro, odiaba a esa maldita conciencia que tenía, en específico porque siempre tenía la estúpida razón, si no fuera tan terco y aceptara las cosas…¡Maldita sea! Mejor agarraba y se dormía, es decir mañana tenía su primera cita, después del rompimiento, con Kikyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía ya varias horas que Inuyasha se había ido, nadie había tenido la osadía de entrar en su cuarto, según su hermano porque le tenían miedo, soltó una risita antes de volver a tener una expresión triste pegada en el rostro.

-Ni cuenta se dio.-dijo con amargura la chica.

Era tonto estar así por ese necio, más aun sabiendo que el corazón del chico pertenecía a la gran Kikyo Miko-san, la chica más hermosa de la escuela, ¿Por qué era tan terca y seguía como tonta al lado de él haciéndose daño así misma? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, era molesto y bastante, lo que tenía de necia el pelinegro se lo había contagiado, pero el amor era así, doloroso, tonto y sincero, ¿no? O eso suponía. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su móvil que en esos momentos empezó a sonar como loco.

-¿Hola, Higurashi?-dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Hoyo-kun.-saludo con alegría la oji-chocolate.-¿Paso algo?-cuestiono con tranquilidad.

-No, sólo quería saber cómo te encuentras, me dijeron tus amigas que te lastimaste la mano.-se apuró en decir el castaño.

-¡Oh! Pues bien, sólo ciento una pequeña molestia.-mintió con una fingida sonrisa.

-¡Qué bueno!-dijo ingenuamente el chico.- O…oye ¿Higurashi m…ma…mañana quisieras ir conmigo al parque de diversiones?-pregunto claramente nervioso.

-Ahí íbamos a ir Inuyasha y yo.-recordó con nostalgia.

-No pasa nada si no quieres.-volvió a hablar el chico de ojos castaños al ver que la azabache no contestaba.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Claro que me gustaría ir contigo al parque, Hoyo-kun.-dijo ella sin pensar mucho.

-¡Genial!-exclamo con notable emoción.-Pasaré a las 05:00 p.m. por ti.-dijo antes de cortar.

Echó un suspiro, con la mano sana, en la cual estaba su celular, tiro el pequeño objeto sin importarle siquiera que este se dañara, estaba triste, cansada y adolorida, un baño era la mejor cura en esos instantes, salió de un salto de su cama, se dirigió a su closet buscando que ponerse después del baño y en el día de mañana, ya resuelto ese pequeño impedimento salió feliz de su cuarto entrando en el baño de la planta alta. Mientras la tina se llenaba ella se despojaba de sus ropas, dejándolas tiradas en un rincón del lugar, entro en la tina con gran alegría sintiendo como todos sus músculos se destensaban en cuestión de segundos, por un rato disfruto de esa sensación mientras jugaba con la espuma que el jabón hacía, y cuando ya estuvo limpia, seca y completamente calmada se vistió con tranquilidad poniéndose un conjunto de ropa interior rosado pálido y un pijama morado que estaba constituido por una remera mangas cortas que tenían lunares y unos short también de a lunares, se hizo una trenza para recoger su cabello y luego metió la ropa sucia en el cesto, ya contenta entro nuevamente en su habitación acostándose en la cama, con un nuevo vendaje en la mano lastimaba, y durmiendo plácidamente, esperando el día de mañana.

Se levantó mucho más enérgica y con una gran rapidez se cambió teniendo puesto unos jeans azules, una musculosa roja y encima una campera de jeans color azul, y en los pies usaba unas botas largas negras, se dejó el pelo suelto. Bajo tranquilamente las escaleras llegando al comedor y saludando a los tres integrantes de su familia, desayuno bien y, ya una vez lista, salió de la casa dirigiéndose al hospital. Con mucha paciencia aguardaba que la atendieran, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al momento que la doctora menciono su nombre anunciando que ya iba a hacer atendida, entro en el consultorio y entre una pequeña charla con la mujer de mediana edad sólo recibió algunos consejos, una felicitación para la enfermera de la preparatoria y algunos medicamentos para el dolor.

-Mamá, ya volví.-anunció en el momento que ingreso nuevamente en su casa.

Su madre la recibió, y al notar lo temprano que aún era ayudo con los deberes del hogar y así pasaron las horas mientras que ella esperaba que su amigo la fuese a recoger para ir al parque, a las cinco en punto golpearon la puerta y la chica atendió ya lista para irse.

-Hola, ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto el castaño que estaba vestido con una camisa celeste, unos jeans azules y unos tenis negros.

-Claro.-respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su cita había comenzado desde muy temprano, había ido a caminar agarrados de la mano, había comido en un restaurante al medio día y ahora se encontraban paseando en el auto deportivo de color rojo que el poseía. Todo había salido de maravilla hasta el momento, él estaba vestido con una camisa roja desabrochada los primeros tres botones, unos jeans azules y tenis blancos, su cabellera negra la tenía atada en una coleta alta; ella vestía un vestido rojo y corto y usaba unos tacones aguja de color negro, estaba maquillada y había dejado sus hermosos mechones negros sueltos, en general ambos estaban geniales, de repente el chico paro el auto, estacionándolo al costado de la calle.

-Kikyo vuelve a ser mi novia.-pidió nuevamente él.

-Inuyasha dame un poco más de tiempo.-dijo ella al desviar la mirada.

-¿No te parece que ya te he dado tiempo suficiente?-cuestiono al mirarla fijamente.

-Vamos, sólo te pido un poco más.-dijo ella al mirarlo finalmente.

El chico sólo asintió, por lo menos y salían, era buena señal, ¿no? Encendió nuevamente el motor del auto, era hora de llevar a su pareja aun no oficial a su casa, y con la puesta de sol sobre sus talones el pelinegro dejo a la mujer en la puerta de una casa modesta, recibiendo de esta nada más que un beso en la mejilla y un agradecimiento por la cita, él sólo sonrió para luego irse, si, estaba muy feliz pero en el momento en el que paso frente a la casa de su mejor amiga su alegría se esfumo con la misma rapidez que el manto nocturno de la noche hizo su aparición, ¡¿Qué demonios hacía Kagome abrazada con el tal Hoyo ese?! Vale, respira, respira, ¡Si no quería morir más le valía dejar de abrazarla en esos momentos!

-Gracias, Hoyo-kun.-dijo alegre la chica al separarse del chico.

-No es nada Higurashi, cuando quieras estaré aquí.-dijo él antes de irse.

-¡¿Qué hacías abrazada al idiota ese?!-reclamo el ambarino furioso al ponerse frente a la joven.

-¿Inu…yasha?-dijo ella sorprendida hasta que…-¡No le digas idiota es mi amigo!-reprocho molesta la azabache.

-¡¿Y?! ¡NO POR ESO VAS A ESTAR ABRAZADOTA AL I-DI-O-TA!-critico más que furioso, alerta celos.

-¡Deja los malditos celos porque TÚ estabas con Miko-san y yo no tenía a nadie con quien ir al parque y él se ofreció!-dijo ella con fiereza, aunque su mirada era otra completamente distinta.

-¡NI CREAS QUE ME VOY A CREER ESO EN SEGURO Y TE INVITO A SALIR!-grito en un gruñido, y en ese momento algo hizo click.-¡Yo no estoy celoso!-dijo con molestia y….¿vergüenza?

-Claro que lo estas, te conozco Taisho.-le reprocho nuevamente.- ¡Y no veo la razón! Si te preocupa que Hoyo-kun me robe alguna tontería de esas pues no pasara nada.-le criticó.

-¡Hasta el lunes, me voy!-dijo el al subir a su auto y desaparecer calle abajo.

Ella suspiro, cosas como esa era lo que no comprendía, cada vez que un chico se le acercaba el pelinegro se ponía celoso y si se llegaba a enterar de que alguien le había pedido para salir, nada pero nada bueno salía de ello, "son celos de mejor amigo" recordó que Sango le había dicho una vez, que según era de lo más normal pero dudaba que esas escenas que le hacía entraran en lo de "normal", volvió a suspirar, con suavidad abrió la puerta de su casa y entro sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, todo estaba a oscuras y no había ni un alma por allí.

-Se han ido a acostar temprano.-pensó la azabache para luego ir a dormir en su habitación, pero antes reflexiono un poco más sobre todo ese tema del "amigo celoso".-Qué daría yo porque no solo fueran celos de amigo.-dijo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había dejado el auto en el garaje, ahora se encontraba en su habitación, tirado en su cama, seguía sin entender porque demonios tenía esos ataques de rabia cuando veía a algún tipo cerca de Kagome, ni con Kikyo había tenido ese sentimiento a pesar de que fue su novia y es la chica de la que estaba enamorado, simple y sencillamente no tenía sentido, o por lo menos no para él.

-Bien sabes la respuesta.-le reclamo su conciencia nuevamente.

-Cállate ya.-ordeno exasperado el chico.

Aquello era una idiotez, bien sabía que a quien amaba era a Kikyo y a Kagome tan sólo la veía como una amiga, su mejor amiga, la que hace poco menos de 30 minutos le había reprochado el hecho de que él era celoso, y lo había hecho de forma molesta, en ese preciso momento recordó la mirada de la azabache, quedo pálido al recordar lo triste que era su mirada.

-¡Maldición!-exclamo molesto, al momento de decidirse a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así fueron pasando los días, la mitad de la población masculina se había atrevido a invitar a la adorable azabache aunque casi todos había puesto una excusa casi de inmediato cancelando la cita ya que cierto chico los amenazaba de muerte, literalmente, si se acercaban más de lo debido a su amiga, recibiendo los reclamos de esta y la mirada confundida que ponía; mientras que él y la pelinegra parecían novios oficiales nuevamente aunque la cosa no era sí, pero las cosas cambiaron dos semanas después cuando Kouga Worlf invito a salir a la chica de ojos color chocolate.

-¡¿Qué ese lobo sarnoso hizo qué?!-exclamo el ambarino al borde de una rabieta.

-Que Kouga invito a Kagome a salir.-repitió calmadamente la castaña.- Y no vengas con el griterío, que mi amiga debería estar enojada contigo, hace casi tres semanas le prometiste que irían al parque.-le critico enojada.

-No molestes Sango.-dijo desviando el tema.-¿Saldrán hoy?-cuestiono molesto.

-No sé, no me dijo.-contesto la chica antes de darse media vuelta e irse para su casa.

El chico sólo se pasó la mano por la cara en señal de frustración, si algo no podía permitir era que ese lobo tarado saliera con la chica, ese tipo estaba loco y era capaz de cualquier cosa, soltó un gruñido al tan sólo pensar en ello, siguiendo el ejemplo de su prima él también se dio media vuelta caminando en dirección a su casa. Ya casi no le hablaba y le negaba la mirada, y siendo sincero consigo mismo por primera vez en días eso le dolía, le dolía mucho, desde lo que había pasado aquella noche, la azabache poco a poco se fue alejando de él, dirigió su mirada a la foto que estaba sobre su escritorio, la agarro entre sus manos y una sonrisa triste lo asalto, en esa fotografía estaban él y Kagome agarrados de las manos, sonriendo y ella tenía un pequeño sonrojo, si no le fallaba la memoria en ese tiempo tenían como doce o tal vez un poco menos, recordaba haber sentido algo especial en aquel momento así como cuando la veía sonreír, reír o miraba todo con curiosidad y alegría, una muy contagiosa.

-Vamos, admítelo de una vez, sincérate contigo mismo.-le recomendó aquella vocecita.

-Y..yo….la….a…am….-no pudo terminar la frase, ya que salió disparado de su casa, con el móvil al oído esperando que esa persona le atendiera.

-¿Alo?-dijo una voz melodiosa del otro lado.-¿Inuyasha?-interrogo media adormilada.

-Dime, ¿Por qué no quieres volver a ser mi novia? Y dime la verdad.-dijo demandante mientras se dirigía al parque de diversiones en donde, ya se imaginaba, era la cita de aquellos dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No entendía como los hombres podían ser tan repetitivos, siempre era lo mismo, siempre el parque de diversiones, estaba de lo más bonita sentada en una de las bancas del lugar esperando a su _"cita"_, volvió a fijarse en la hora, dentro de poco serían y media, y ella aun esperando, magnifico la primera persona a la que su mejor amigo no espanta, y la deja plantada, chicos…¡Era molesto! Se levantó de su lugar decidida a irse cuando un moreno apareció frente a ella con una proposición muy apurada.

-Kagome, hermosa, se mi novia.-dijo el oji-azul frente a ella.

-Es la primera cita, llegas tarde y te llevas de muerte con mi mejor amigo ¿Y me pides eso?¡Aunque sea discúlpate por tardar tanto, ¿no?!-le criticó con severidad

-Lo siento, lo siento, ¿Entonces es un sí?-dijo apurado el chico.

-¡Es un por supuesto que no!-le grito enojada, estaba por irse cuando el chico la agarro por los brazos y la atrajo hacía él.-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!-reclamo asustada, ¿Cómo demonios nadie se percataba de la situación?

-No pasa nada si dices que si.-dijo el pelinegro con un semblante malvado.

-Estúpido te ha dicho que no.-dijo un furioso ambarino al darle un puñetazo a su némesis abrazando protectoramente a su amiga.-¿No te ha hecho nada, Kagome?-cuestiono al mirar preocupado a la chica entre sus brazos.

-No.-dijo ella al mantener el rostro escondido en el pecho del chico.

-Perro sarnoso, ¡¿Por qué nos interrumpes?-le reclamo furioso el otro al recuperarse.

-Me importa poco que estés loco, pero ¡Le haces algo a MI chica de nuevo y te juro que te mato!-le grito en la cara antes de volver a golpearlo eh irse con la azabache.

Salieron de aquel lugar agarrados de la mano, ninguno decía nada, y pese a lo que pudiese parecer ese silencio era cómodo, así fueron caminando hasta llegar a un jardín lleno de vida y muy hermoso, finalmente la azabache rompió el silencio.

-Gracias Inu.-dijo al mirarle por primera vez después de casi tres semanas.- Pero ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Kouga? Si Kikyo se entera no la recuperaras.-dijo ella con tristeza.

-Me basta con que este a mi lado.-dijo el al mirar con dulzura a la chica de cabellos azabaches.

-Peor si la amas.-le replico ella.

-No, no la amo.-dijo el ante la mirada incrédula de la chica.-Confundí muy mal las cosas y por mucho tiempo estuve ciego, yo no amo a Kikyo, sino a otra persona.-dijo con una sonrisa al acariciar la mejilla de la chica.

-¿De verdad?-cuestiono sorprendida para luego preguntar con una gran tristeza.-¿Y quién es? ¿La conozco?-dijo con desgano.

-Sí, tú la conoces mejor que nadie.-dijo más alegre todavía.- Es alguien tan amable, dulce y fiel que vale la pena, es una persona a la que le importan los demás, sinceramente se ha ganado mi amor a pulso.-dijo al ir acortando la distancia que había entre sus rostros poco a poco.

-Genial.-dijo sin mucha emoción.-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto dolida.

-Su nombre es tan precioso.-dijo el al quedar a un centímetro de distancia de ella, sonrió a ver el gran sonrojo de ella.-Se llama…Kagome.-finalizo al momento que la oji-chocolate levantaba su rostro, y, aprovechando la acción, finalmente acabo con la poco distancia entre ellos sellando sus labios en un beso lento, dulce y tierno, la chica se sorprendió pero al instante correspondió, pero la falta de aire hizo que se separaran.-Te amo Kagome.-dijo el al abrazarla por la cintura.-Desde siempre pero no me daba cuenta.-dijo con un tono apenado.

-P…pe..pero tú…-dijo sin poder articular palabra.

-Lo sé, pero me di cuenta que era una confusión.-dijo con una sonrisa.- A quien amo es a ti.-dijo con sinceridad.

-Yo…yo también…te amo Inuyasha.-dijo ella feliz.

-Eh sido un tonto todo este tiempo.-dijo avergonzado al apoyar su frente contra la de ella.

-Eso no puedo ni discutirlo.-dijo ella al reír alegremente, aunque su risa no duro mucho ya que el chico la callo a besos.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo una vez que se separaron para recuperar aire.

-¡Si, claro que si quiero!-dijo feliz de la vida al mirarlo con dulzura, al fin su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida la había visto, la había mirado y no sólo como si fuera su hermanita menor o su amiga, no, sino como algo más.

Él la volvió a besar, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, la amaba lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido pero recién ahora lo había aceptado.-Tu sólo siempre….Mírame.-dijeron al unísono antes de seguir con sus besos. Y pensar que esa llamada lo libero.

_**~FlashBack~**_

_**-¿Alo?-dijo una voz melodiosa del otro lado.-¿Inuyasha?-interrogo media adormilada.**_

_**-Dime, ¿Por qué no quieres volver a ser mi novia? Y dime la verdad.-dijo demandante mientras se dirigía al parque de diversiones donde, ya se imaginaba, era la cita de aquellos dos.**_

_**-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-cuestiono un poco más despierta.**_

_**-Tan sólo dime.-dijo el sin mucho tiempo.**_

_**-Porque estas confundido, dices amarme cuando la realidad es otra, tu a quién amas es a Kagome, a ella la celas, la proteges, haces lo que un enamorado haría por la persona a quien ama.-le soltó todo de una, ya se sentía más aliviada.**_

_**-Me lo hubieras dicho.-le replico.**_

_**-Es mejor que te des cuenta sólo.-le dijo con despreocupación.**_

_**-Ya lo hice y tú me ayudaste a asegurarme de eso.-dijo con un tono sincero y ¿agradecido?**_

_**-Siéndote sincera me alegro por ti, ¿Entonces quedamos como amigos?-cuestiono tranquila.**_

_**-Claro.-dijo el chico, estaba nervioso.**_

_**-Tranquilo ella te ama, no lo dudes.-dijo antes de cortar.**_

_**-No lo hago.-dijo al llegar al lugar y buscar con la vista a su amada.**_

_**~End FlashBack~**_

* * *

**Eme aquí la última parte de este two-shot, espero les haya gustado y siendo sincera me salió casi completamente diferente a lo que tenía pensado pero bueno.**

**Hadku: ¡Hasta que era hora, Sakura!**

**Hadsumu: Pero si no tarde tanto -.-**

**Hadku: Por cierto, te salió una cosa muy distinta a la idea original .-.**

**Hadsumu: ¡Lo sé! Además lo terminé a las 2 de la madrugada.**

**Hadku: Me voy a comer mi helado a otro lado.-se sube en su patineta y desaparece inmediatamente.**

**Hadsumu: ¡Ne-ne! ¡Ben que quiero helado TTwTT!**

**Lo publicó ya y a las apuradas porque internet me odia y apenas anda, así si alguien lee mis demás historias lamento avisar que tardaré mucho más en actualizar.**

**¡DESDE YA GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!**

**Los quiere Hadsumu Sakura :D [Y Hadku Sakura xD] **

**¡Sayonara minna!**

**Sugu ni!**


End file.
